What Are You Afraid Of? Max And Tyson Revealed
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: This is a one shot for any fan of 'what are you afraid of' just covering the relationship between Max and Tyson. Cute, somewhat steamy and with a little bit of humour, this is a must for any Max/Tyson pairing fan. yaoi - rated M to be cautious.


DISCLAIMER: You know the drill…

Hi again, I'm back again, this time with a one shot for my first ever fiction, 'what are you afraid of?' Its just a little bit of fun (*ahem* SMUT!!! LOL) based on Tyson and Max, so I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Parings - Max/Tyson - Kai/Ray

Response - I'd just like to thank everyone who's ever reviewed 'what are you afraid of?' you guys are truly my inspiration, so thanks *huggles all round!* this is for you guys.

**What Are You Afraid Of?**

**Max and Tyson Revealed.**

Written By Blazin Shadow

Deep in the heart of the BBA complex, the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys(minus Bryan) and the Majestic's had been celebrating long and hard. The destruction of the Abbey and Black Dranzer was reason enough, but then add in Kai's return; it was nothing short of a miracle. But as the night raged on, the teens found themselves exhausted.

888

Tyson was quick to stuff another course of food into his mouth, completely oblivious to the dwindling crowd, after all, he did have a lot of catching up to do. Kenny, Ian and Spencer were the first to go back to their rooms, waving at everyone as they exited. The Majestic's were not to far behind, saying something about getting back to work. Tala had collapsed in the seat he was in, as had Kai and Ray, who were snuggled in their own loveseat. Max, who was sitting in a loveseat opposite them, could only watch their slumbering forms with longing in his wide, childlike eyes.

"Hey Tyson," Max murmured, so as not to wake his friends, "Do you think we can ever be like that?"

At the sound of his koi's voice, Tyson dropped his latest collection of food to face the blond, "You mean like Kai and Ray?"

Max nodded, a whimsical look adorning his features, "They look so _right _together, just perfect. You know what I mean?"

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, rushing across the small hall to plonk himself next to his intended, "We'll tell them as soon as they wake up if you want."

Max turned to him, eyes wide and unsure, "Really?"

His word was only a whisper, but Tyson heard the worry clearly. He leaned in close, his trademark grin radiating confidence and safety, "Absolutely. Do you know just how many sleepless nights I had before I could admit it to you, worrying over what you would say?"

Max worried his lower lip nervously, to which Tyson chuckled, "At the end I had no nails left because I ripped them to shreds!"

Max laughed softly, his hand shuffling slightly closer to Tyson's, "I'm glad you told me."

"So am I!" Tyson responded enthusiastically, his dark bangs now touching Max's.

"I know that Tala helped." Max's smile widened at Tyson's sudden, guilty blush, "I'll have to thank him for that."

Tyson nodded eagerly, his tanned, slightly callous hand rose up to brush against Max's fair cheek, "Chocolates should do it."

Max's eyes sparkled in amusement, "Aw Tyson, now I really want something sweet."

His eyes were dancing with mirth as his lower lip wobbled to accentuate his need. Tyson gulped, entirely convinced, his thumb trailing Max's pouting lip. Max's eyelids shuddered at the touch while Tyson licked his dry lips, utterly turned on.

"_Tyson?_" The blond questioned softly, through which he felt Tyson's thumb trembling against his lower lip.

Tyson licked his lips again, "…I--I think I saw some on the table over there…"

Tyson made to get up, but Max grabbed his hands and pulled him back down. Only, Tyson practically collapsed on top of the blond. Max gasped in shock as he felt his body slip sideways, his back suddenly pressed into the loveseat due to Tyson's weight.

They both laughed nervously, and Tyson scratched his head as he gazed down at the blond, "Did you want crisps instead?"

Max gawped at Tyson incredulously. Their bodies were practically aligned, their legs tangled together in an enticing way. Max found that he could hardly contain himself, and at Tyson's ridiculous question, the blond snapped in an uncharacteristic way. Max almost wrenched Tyson's head down in his urgency, gaining a gasp of surprise from the bluenette before their lips collided. In quick succession Max pulled out that annoying hair bobble and knocked off his trademark cap, practically laughing into the kiss in triumph.

Tyson growled as he pulled back, a wicked glint in his dark eyes, "That wasn't nice."

Before Max could comment, Tyson plunged back in mercilessly. Hot lips aligned with his own as a firm tongue wormed its way in, teasing in a way that was ultimate torture. Unable to control himself, Max found himself moaning desperately, his whole body begging for more. Tyson pulled back, that wicked glint shining brighter than ever. Max bit his lip, trying to find some self control, but Tyson shook his head before it lowered again. Hot air ghosted along the length of his neck before a soft tongue explored the expanse of skin. Soft lips followed with a trail of wet kisses, to which Max found himself completely undone.

"…Ty…" Max hissed urgently, completely unaware of their surroundings, "…Ty…son…!"

Lost in the whirlwind of heat, the blond felt his eyes closing of their own volition, soft moans escaping passed swollen, trembling lips. A hand found its way into his hair, a subtle caress that was utterly spine tingling while a leg was ever so slowly brushing up his inner thigh.

Then Tyson suddenly cursed, pulling abruptly away. In Max's pleasure fogged brain, he vaguely noticed the pillow that dropped from Tyson's head to the floor with a gentle thump.

"…Go makeout elsewhere…" Kai's voice, though somewhat sleep induced, commanded harshly, "…Before I make you run laps…"

Tyson practically jumped off of Max, blushing furiously. Though feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, Max felt that he needed to say something, anything.

"Ok Kai." Max replied, though worry caused him to explain, "…We were gonna tell you…"

"…'ready knew…" Kai mumbled, snuggling closer to Ray as he drifted back into slumber, "…frigging ob…vious…"

Max felt his jaw slack in shock, and turned to Tyson to find an identical expression plastered on his chubby face. They both laughed awkwardly, neither knowing what to do to break the tension, until another voice cut in humorously…

"Oh boys, make it galaxy caramel," Tala said without a care in the world, "It's smexy like me."

The red head smiled innocently at their flabbergasted expressions as he stretched out any kinks before closing his eyes again. Max and Tyson glanced at each other briefly, muted horror radiating from both of them before they turned on the Russian.

"You were awake the whole time?!" they cried simultaneously.

**THE END!!!**

LOL, well what did you think. There was three reasons I wrote this, in respect of finishing my first fanfic, to show a little more of Max and Tyson cause I think it was a bit neglected and to ask any fans of 'what are you afraid of' if they wanted me to write a sequel? I ask cause I had a really recent reviewer asking about what happened to Voltaire - so what do you think? Say hi and let me know. BS.


End file.
